


Platonic Hand Holding/Accidental I Love You

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Spideypool Bingo/Fluff Bingo Connected Universe [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff Bingo 2019, Gen, Platonic I Love You, Spideypool Bingo 2019, accidental hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: This fic is for my Platonic "I Love You" fluff bingo square and my Accidental Hand Holding spideypool bingo square. I muffed up the title and decided to keep it like that.unbeta'd, please point out any mistakes I've made!





	Platonic Hand Holding/Accidental I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Keep track of my bingos on my Tumblr, Alpacashavenames!

He’s caught up on homework, and everything is going well with MJ. So when Doc Oc shows up out of nowhere, threatening to collapse a whole building, he panics a little bit. 

Peter can't keep track of which beams help keep the building upright, so he opts to go in and pull all of the civilians out instead. 

“Hey Spidey! I heard you were looking for a bit of help?” Wade yells from behind him. 

“Oh thank god! Can you help me get everyone out? I’ll take the upper floors, you get the lower.”

“Sure thing, baby boy!” Wade sprints forward into the rubble. ‘

~~

They’d managed to get everyone out, but not without a cost. Peter nearly torn off his shoulder when he got hit while holding up a beam. 

The pair are lying on the top of a roof, worn out and a little bloody. “Thank you for coming to help me, Pool. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem, baby boy. I’ll come any time you call, that’s why we’re friends.” 

“You’re my best friend, man, I love you.” Peter’s words come out in a whisper, embarrassment taking over. He slaps his good arm over his eyes, scared to look at Wade.

“I love you too, Spidey. You’re my best friend too.” He can feel Wade’s hand touch his own, squeezing once. Peter moves his arm, putting it back down at his side. Wade’s hand follows, his knuckles brushing against Peter’s. Peter opens his palm unconsciously, letting Wade slide his fingers in. 

They stay like that for a second, enjoying the silence. 

“Why are we holding hands, baby boy?” Wade tilts his head to look at him. 

“It’s been a long day, I’m covered in blood and I can’t feel my shoulder right now. I need something, okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Wade’s fingers rub little circles into the top of his hand. "We can stay here until you feel better." 

They don't leave for a few hours. 

  



End file.
